


Sure About That

by JaneDavitt



Series: Behind Closed Doors [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets contemplative about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure About That

The best bit isn’t that chill when his eyes darken, going-to-rain grey sweeping in to drench the green.

Nor the quiver as I wonder what he’ll do this time; something he knows I hate – and he always knows if it is – or something I can use.

It isn’t the beginning, the middle, or the end, when I’m enduring, obeying, performing as best I can.

It’s not even afterwards, when we fall into a sprawl, hands and mouths everywhere, saying ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’ without words.

No. It’s knowing it’s all there, waiting for me, all the time.

It’s the certainty.


End file.
